


Yeah, I Saw Sparks

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: Dan was very and wonderfully confused. She didn’t even know this woman’s name, and yet here Dan was, standing in apparently her new place of employment, hair a mess, clothes wrinkly and probably smelly from when she picked them up off the floor.Was this really happening?Was it really that easy?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Phandom Fic Fests Holiday Exchange 2019





	Yeah, I Saw Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [det395](https://archiveofourown.org/users/det395/gifts).



For some reason, casting the brew spell from all the way up in her room was like casting a broom to sweep somewhere in the ocean. Basically impossible. Phil didn’t know why, but she did remember her grandmother telling her the walls got in the way. What was the point of having magic if she couldn’t brew her damn coffee from the second floor of her house? None, apparently. All Phil really cared about was sipping that too-hot bean juice and hexing her laptop to answer emails. 

It was hard working in a potion shop these days. Phil looked out her window to see an empty street. Hardly anyone ever came by asking for the right stuff. Bunch of mortals they were, always barging in and asking for decidedly not potions. She always ended up selling them useless junk, and they were none the wiser. 

Phil could count on two hands the number of actual witches or wizards that had come into her shop. The damn thing was called Witch’s Brew for Christ’s sake. Phil thought it was the best “disguise yourself in plain sight” tactic. Maybe only Phil understood the double meaning. 

She huffed and went to the back room to check on her laptop. It was still doing fine. She flipped her hand and in came a wobbly mug of coffee. She didn’t seem to notice as it spilled a bit on the floor. (The charmed mop would clean it up anyway.) Phil flopped on the sofa and inhaled her coffee, taking in the sparks of magic that came from a charmed object. It reminded her of home, so she smiled and waited for the guest she knew would be coming. 

—

Dan tripped on her way out of the subway, curls surrounding her face. She was sweating, and her legs were tired from standing and the fast walk she put on to get out from the underground. 

God, she wished she could just magically poof a Starbucks in her hand. Maybe then she wouldn’t be so late all the time. 

Dan rolled her eyes at herself. Being late was basically her personality trait. That and being a complete and total mess. She looked at her left shoe, untied, the laces dirty from mud, her jeans, stained from something, and she just knew her hair was a mess. 

She thought stuff like this would get easier as she grew up. Now, Dan knows it only gets harder.

Rushing passed people on the sidewalk, Dan spotted the Witch’s Brew, a place recommended to her for the great pay and the quiet workplace. She smiled as she stopped in front of the door, admiring the color scheme of the place inside. Maybe this could be it. 

Dan could start over, get away from too-hard Law papers, away from distant parents. It was just a coffee shop, but Dan felt something wash over her. A sense of calm, of safety. She took a deep breath in and pushed open the door. 

A bell rang above her, and the air from inside blew her hair back. Dan was taken with the plants, and other knick-knacks that decorated the shop. She wondered why there were no tables or menus. Maybe the Witch's Brew was just that type of coffee shop. 

Stepping forward, Dan stood by the front desk. She looked around, waiting for somebody to come out, but no one did. She reached forward, and just as she was about to ring the bell, a voice came from beside her. 

“Can I help you?” It was northern and sweet, and when Dan looked up she was overcome. This woman was glowing. Dan felt like she had to squint. 

“Uh,” think fast, she thought. “I’m here about the job?”

“Huh, so that’s what it is. Well, are you good at making. . .” She paused like she wanted Dan to answer, like she didn’t know that this was her coffee shop. 

Dan found that funny and tucked her hair behind her ear before saying, “Coffee?”

“Coffee! Yes!” She looked around, seemed deep in thought, and then, “You’ve got the job. How soon can you start?”

Dan was very and wonderfully confused. She didn’t even know this woman’s name, and yet here Dan was, standing in apparently her new place of employment, hair a mess, clothes wrinkly and probably smelly from when she picked them up off the floor. Was this really happening? Was it really that easy?

“As soon as you want me,” Dan replied. “I’m Dan by the way.” She held out her hand. 

The woman smiled warmly. “Phil. It’s so nice to finally meet you!” 

Dan was lost a bit on the ‘finally’ part, but when Phil shook her hand, sparks flew. Dan felt like she’d been transported to another plane. She felt warm while happiness began spreading through her chest, and all she could see was blue, all she could feel was the soft hand holding hers, and all she could smell was the raspberry scent that clung to Phil’s skin, her hair, the entire shop. 

Dan was dropped back to earth, eyes on Phil like she was the strangest, most magnificent creature she’d ever seen. “You too,” she said breathlessly. 

Phil didn’t seem too bothered by Dan’s amazement. Out of nowhere, she handed Dan a piece of paper. “Fill this out and leave it on the front desk. I’ll let you know your schedule by tomorrow.” She gave Dan a pen as well, and turned to walk away. “So lovely meeting you.” She smiled with one corner of her mouth, flashing Dan an unforgiving smirk, before finally stepping into the back room. 

Dan let her breath out and put a hand to her warm cheek. She looked to the paper and then back to where Phil disappeared to. Still confused, she started filling out the form.

What kind of coffee shop didn’t have coffee makers?

—

Phil’s back was against the wall. Was she breathing? Was she even standing? Her legs felt like jelly; her hands were sweaty. God, she hoped Dan didn’t notice. 

Dan. So that was her name. Phil smiled just thinking about it, about her. 

She waited until she heard the bell above the door ding, signaling Dan’s exit, before she moved an inch. She stepped toward her shelf, searching, searching, and there! Her book. She pulled it out and flipped to a transfiguration spell. Would this work for coffee shop products? Phil shrugged. It didn’t hurt to try. 

She grabbed a piece of paper, crumbled it up, and set it on the table. Raising her hand, Phil focused on the shape and size of a coffee maker, the hard texture, the coffee pot, how many buttons, the taste of coffee itself. This was a big one; Phil could feel it all around her. The air was still, the room was silent, and with a flick of her wrist and a spark of magic, a coffee maker sat where the paper had been. 

Phil’s fingers were still feeling the charge of power that ran through her. She’d need more paper. 

—

It was three days later and Dan’s first day of work. Phil had texted her about uniform, her schedule, and other information about working at the Witch’s Brew.

Dan had never been more excited for anything. Working alone with a hot girl that took her breath away? Yeah, Dan had worse things to complain about. 

She wore black leggings, some black shoes, and a big T-shirt that she’d be changing when Phil gave her the work shirt. Her hair was up and out of her face, and she hoped Phil at least thought she was a little cute. 

There was a bounce to her step and blush on her cheeks. She was so ready for this. 

When Dan stepped inside the shop, her mind was blown. It was like an entirely different place. Tables and couches and cozy things were added to the plants and decorations. It was so nice, so inviting, and just how did all this manage to get here in the first place?

Dan poked her head into the back room, eyes widening with the number of books that littered the shelves. The vials and jars of odd things gave this room a different vibe, and exactly how many plants did Phil even have? 

She felt snoopy, so she ducked back into the front room, wondering what she should do. Did Phil know she was here? Should she start with making the coffee? 

Dan realized then and there that she had no idea how to make coffee. 

Suddenly, a sleepy-looking Phil came down the stairs to the right. Dan blushed when she stretched, but couldn’t tear her eyes away. God, what was wrong with her? Did she have no restraint?

“Uh, hi, Phil. Sleep well?” Dan said, realizing that she couldn’t just stare forever. 

“I always sleep well. I have this, uh, remedy that puts me to sleep every night. It’s a real lifesaver. Without it, I’d be up all night doing who knows what.” She smiled and walked to the coffee machine, hitting a button, and then turned to Dan as the coffee started filling the pot. “How do you feel about a training day?”

Dan released the tension in her body, deflating in front of Phil. “That would be great.” 

“I could feel the fear coming off of you. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t just throw you in and leave you to the coffee vultures.” Phil laughed and Dan kind of wanted to punch herself. 

“Sorry. I’m. . .just nervous, I guess. First day and all.” Why was she so awkward? Why was she making this awkward? 

Phil poured her coffee and dropped, like, a pound of sugar in it. Dan stayed quiet. “Relax. We don’t get many customers anyway, so we’ll just spend the first few days training, and then I’ll leave you to fend for yourself.” She laughed and Dan could feel herself calm a bit. Phil seemed so nice and lovely, it was hard to picture her doing anything bad ever. 

“Sounds great.” Dan smiled and stood still, hands clasped in front of her.

Phil looked her up and down, then offered her some coffee. Dan accepted, watching as Phil brought the burning mug to her lips and took a sip. Dan’s mouth was dry. Did everything Phil did have to make her heart beat so fast and leave her panting?

Dan wanted to just lick the coffee from her lips. She forced herself to stare out the window. Was she always this horny?

—

Training with Phil was both fun and endlessly tiring. Dan had never met someone so bad at running their own coffee shop. It was like Phil had never sold coffee before. 

Dan liked to think it was because she was nervous with her being there. It sent a thrill up her tummy. 

Dan had asked about the new equipment, and Phil had said it was replacing the “old, yucky shit” they used to have. She then apologized profusely for swearing. Dan had fallen just a little bit more. 

That had explained Phil’s uncertainty with the new coffee makers. Phil then said they’d be creating the menu from scratch and ended the day with telling Dan she could recommend some coffee flavors and other stuff to add to it. 

Walking to the underground, Dan fell into the thoughts in her head. The brush of Phil’s hand against hers. The laughs they had. The bad coffee they made. The good coffee they made that caused Dan to moan too loud in front of a woman she was trying to impress. It was such a good day. 

They talked about coffee and then sweets and snacks, sushi, and from there they somehow got to the topic of shoes without laces, pants without pockets, how awful purses were. Dan had made Phil squeal with laughter, and it was the most magical feeling Dan had ever felt.

There was a moment where they talked about music and teenage years. Dan was quiet as Phil talked about her family, happy that she loved them so much. Phil was kind enough not to question her about her silence, changing the subject to how much she loved cookies. 

Dan had never met someone so good, didn’t know people like Phil existed. Was she supposed to go on in life, knowing that people could be so compassionate and funny and just plain weird? 

She laughed just thinking about how weird Phil was. She wondered if Phil was thinking of her too. 

—

Coffee, Phil decided, was her favorite color. She woke up with that thought, and it has been with her all day. She and Dan had been training for a few days now, and people were finally allowed to come in, according to Dan. 

She was an unstoppable force, that one. Phil could feel the spark within her, calling, craving to get out. Phil wished she could just tell her, rip off the bandage, and hope for the best. But she had to wait. Dan had to discover it herself. 

She had taken to reorganizing the entire shop, moving tables and chairs. Phil had turned white when she had moved the plants, knowing she’d have to charm the new positions they were in so they’d got the most of what they needed. And there were a lot of plants. It was worth it to see her strong arms lift so many things, and the face she threw at Phil when she didn’t immediately help. 

Knees. Weak. 

Together, the two set up and brewed some coffee, waiting for people to come in and collect. 

They waited for quite some time, acting like fools, making bets on who would come in. No one did until Phil secretly charmed all the newspapers in the city to announce the “Reopening of the Witch’s Brew!”

They were flooded, and Phil would have felt terrible if she and Dan weren’t the greatest team. They knocked it out of the park and escaped rush hour still mainly in tact. Dan was wiping down tables and Phil couldn’t help but think this was the most exciting part of her life. 

“You’re doing great, Dan. Most people would have run from me by now.” Phil said sincerely, bending over to lean her elbows on the counter.

“I can see why. This place is literally the worst. Who wants to work in the cutest coffee shop with a very nice woman?” Dan mockingly rolled her eyes, but then smiled at Phil. “Seriously, thanks. I can’t tell you how much this place saved me. How you saved me.”

Phil shook her head. “You’re the one who saved me from running this place alone. So, thank you.”

They looked at each other with tired smiles. Did Dan know how fast her heart was beating? Could she sense Phil’s nervous, flirty energy every time they talked? Did she notice Phil’s glances, her need to touch something, anything of Dan’s?

She hoped so.

—

Weeks went by, the shop was excelling, and Dan and Phil were the greatest coffee-maker duo to ever see London. At least, that’s what Dan thought. She didn’t know, or honestly care, what the customers thought. She was having the most fun she ever had. 

Phil was splayed on the sofa next to the window, sipping coffee, and examining her plants. Dan did mention she was a weirdo, right? She’d never seen someone care so much about plants. Phil looked after them, whispered to them, and sometimes she’d collect the leaves or petals or thorns, whatever was on them. 

Dan still hadn’t been officially invited to see the back room, but sometimes Phil would disappear back there for a few minutes and come back different. Dan couldn’t place her finger on it, but it was somewhere in her head. Phil just seemed to. . .glow. It was strange, but Dan wrote it off as how insanely in love with her she was. 

Dan quickly looked away from Phil and couldn’t help but smile. She was so gone for Phil, and there was nothing she could do about it. She’d be happy just looking at Phil for the rest of her life. 

“How do you feel about muffins?” 

Dan’s head went straight to the direction of Phil, who was still looking over and whispering to her plants. Now that she was looking at it, Dan could’ve sworn that plant was smaller yesterday. She shook her head. 

“They can be good and bad. Depends on the type of day, I guess.” 

“And you say I’m the weird one. Have you heard yourself lately?”

Phil got up and walked to lean on the counter in front of Dan. Dan looked down and into her eyes. 

“Maybe you’re just rubbing off on me?” She raised her eyebrows, and stuck up her head, exposing her neck. She smirked when Phil’s eyes flashed to it and then back up. 

“Maybe I am.”

“Can I get a medium mocha with cream, please?”

They both shot their heads up, looking to the man that had somehow come in without them knowing. Phil rolled her eyes, smiling at Dan. 

Dan could've sworn the door had a bell on it. Phil got busy making the coffee, and Dan looked at the top of the door, scrunching her brows. 

There was no bell. 

—

Phil was getting more and more restless as time went on. She and Dan had been working together for a couple of months now, and either Dan was just that dense, or Phil wasn’t dropping enough hints. 

When she was just a girl, Phil’s grandmother had given her a fortune. It stuck with her ever since. A woman would come into her life, and it was Phil’s job to open her up to the world of magic. 

The moment Phil laid eyes on Dan, she was gone. She knew this was the person she’d have to help. 

Phil thought that maybe her grandma knew just how much she’d like her. Every time she looked into those deep, brown eyes, she lost herself to the magic inside. 

She had to do something. Phil just didn’t know what. At least, not yet. 

—

“Can I ask you something?”

Dan’s heart fell out of her chest. 

“Don’t you know that’s the worst way to ask someone anything ever?”

Phil laughed and Dan joined too, although very nervously. 

“Who told you about this place?”

“An old friend of mine. I told him about needing a job, and he said he saw this place close to where I live.” Dan leaned an elbow against the counter, setting her head on her hand. 

“And you just decided to come and check it out?”

“Yup, basically. I wasn’t expecting to even be let in, let alone actually get the job.”

They laughed and Phil shook her head. 

“Why wouldn’t you get the job?”

Dan shrugged. A lot of things had been going downhill in her life. University sucked. Rent was past due. Her mental health was. . .bad, to say the least. Dan’s parents were a little bit out of the picture. 

“I guess I just didn’t have many good expectations.”

“And now you do?”

Dan laughed out loud. “What’s with all the questions?”

Phil stood from her seat, walking to the window. It was dark out, and they’d closed an hour ago. Dan hadn’t wanted to leave so Phil offered coffee and they’d been talking ever since. 

“I have something to tell you.”

Dan was once again confused at the words that came from Phil’s mouth. Maybe it was the confession Dan was waiting for, but by the seriousness of Phil’s tone, she thought better than that. 

“Okay.” She said slowly, standing up right. Her heart was beating even faster. What could she possibly say?

—

“I knew you were going to come here that day.” Phil still faced away. She couldn’t look at Dan. She might think Phil was crazy, and she’ll never want to see her again. 

“Did my friend tell you, or. . .?” Dan went quiet, waiting for Phil to answer. 

Phil turned to her. Could she do it? She saw the confusion on Dan’s face, the expectant look. Phil stepped closer. And closer. She backed Dan against the counter. Lifting a hand up, she tucked a piece of hair behind Dan’s ear, following the motion through so she cupped Dan’s cheek. 

She felt how fast Dan’s heart was beating, could feel the pull of Dan’s magic on her own. The sparks that flew where their skin met was sharp. Phil watched Dan’s lips open and her resolve was finally torn away.

Dan was still the first to lean in, Phil meeting her fervor. They kissed and Phil tried to push everything she wanted to say, everything she wanted to do, into the spaces where their lips connected. 

Phil lifted her other hand and tucked it into Dan’s hair, Dan’s own hands coming up to her waist and pulling her closer. 

Their lips were wet, their tongues finding the other’s. It was hard to breathe, but Phil was okay with that. She wished she could charm this moment to last forever. 

They were squeezed so tightly together, Phil pressing Dan into the counter hard, she could feel every inch of Dan’s body on hers. Was this how it was supposed to feel? Energy ran from Phil’s lips to Dan’s and vice versa. 

Then, something bright and gold began to shine between them. Phil pulled away from Dan biting her lips to witness it. Wisps and light surrounded them, coming from within them. Dan was looking all around, trying to figure out what was happening. 

Phil saw that at Dan’s fingertips, sparks were flying. She laughed and brought Dan’s confused face closer so she could kiss her some more. 

“What’s happening?” Dan muttered between kisses. 

Phil stopped to bend down and lift Dan onto the counter. “You’re magic, Dan.” She licked into her mouth, teeth pulling her bottom lip. 

“I think you’re magic, too, Phil, but I also think we might be inhaling gas and we should for sure get out of here.” Her hands were planted on Phil’s shoulders, eyes wide. 

Phil laughed. She must look absolutely mad to Dan right now. “This is what I was trying to tell you.”

“That we have a gas leak?”

“That you have magic!”

Dan breathed in deeply. “You mean I did this?”

She looked around the room, to the sparks and light and wisps that floated around. 

“Yes!”

She was quiet, and Phil’s smile fell from her face. Dan didn’t look too good, and Phil was concerned. The room lost its glow. 

“Hey, I—“

“Can you just. . . give me a minute? Please?”

“Of course.” Phil stepped away and watched as Dan hopped down, fixed her hair and walked out of the shop. 

Fuck. 

—

Dan felt frantic. Something was different. Something had changed. Her body felt hot; she felt restless. Sparks were coming from her fingers, her skin, her lips. What had Phil done to her?

She’s never felt this before. Not unless she was with Phil. And now, what? She had powers? None of this made sense. 

It would explain the plants and the bell above the door. Maybe it only rang for people with magic. It would explain the shop, too. Everything appearing seemingly overnight. The back room. Phil’s glow. 

It was magic all along. 

Was she supposed to just accept that?

Her life had been one bad accident after another, and she was supposed to forgive the universe for giving her magic, but not letting her use it to fix all the shit she went through?

And Phil? Was she supposed to go back in there, kiss her, and act like it was all okay?

It didn’t feel okay. It felt like her time with Phil at this shop had been a sham, a few seconds away from her real life. She didn’t want to go back there, and she hoped that whatever happened, she was here to stay. 

She sat out in front of the shop, knees up, head back, trying to forget the chill and the things that happened not five minutes ago. It felt like her life had been flipped upside down in a matter of seconds. 

Phil came out, jacket and coffee in hand. She was sad. Dan could see her red eyes, the frown set deep on her face. It did nothing but make Dan’s heart ache even more. 

She wrapped the jacket across Dan shoulders and handed her the coffee. Phil sat next to her, mirroring her position. She took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. 

“I feel like I did that wrong.”

Dan forced a smile. “Was there a right way to do it?”

Phil shook her head. “I couldn’t wait any longer. I had to tell you. I was supposed to wait for you to figure it out yourself.”

“Was kissing me what you had planned?”

Phil blushed hard. “No. That’s the one thing I don’t regret though.”

“Same.” Dan smiled. 

Phil looked down. “But you regret the rest.”

Dan thought for a second. “No. Not necessarily.” Phil shot her a look. “I’m serious! I am. I just wish we could've done that for the rest of the night, but instead I’m out here trying to make sense of everything, questioning everything. That’s never been good for me.”

“I’m so sorry, Dan. I am. I thought you’d be happy. It makes me happy. I just wanted to share it with you.”

Dan’s heart gave a pathetic lurch. She wanted to take Phil back in there, have her hotly push Dan against the counter and ravish her mouth like before. 

She could forget about the magic, the powers, everything, if it meant taking away the tears in Phil’s eyes.

She reached forward, fingers out. They glowed and in seconds, they both stood, Phil in front of Dan, pushed against the counter. Inside. They stared in shock at each other. Phil still had tears in her eyes, and Dan was still holding the coffee, the jacket still around her shoulders. 

“What the fuck just happened?”

“You’re a very powerful witch, Dan. And with powers comes learning to control them. I can help you with that.”

Dan felt scared. Scared, but also grateful that Phil was here. She set the coffee down, and threw her arms around Phil’s shoulders, hugging her close and tight. Phil was shocked, hesitantly wrapping her arms around Dan, and then squeezing her as tightly as possible. 

Dan knew they’d be alright.

—

Suddenly, coffee training turned into magic training, and Dan was trying to ignore just how insane that sounded. 

Phil had explained how the charms work, how the hexes work, how the transfigs and transmods worked. Dan kind of felt like she was at school again. A better, quieter school, with hot, pretty teachers. 

Dan watched Phil make a pen into a rock. They hadn’t talked about the kiss since that night. 

That doesn’t mean Dan hasn’t been thinking about it every second of every day. Especially in bed. Several times over and over, Phil’s hands in her hair and her lips on her mouth and her legs surrounding hers and the feeling of warmth and being pressed so roughly against the counter and—

“You know I can tell when you don’t pay attention, right?”

Dan crossed her legs and looked at Phil. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Phil shot her a look. “Come up here and make this pen a rock then.”

Dan blanked. She forgot what Phil had said to do when you turn things into other things. “Yeah, I’ll do that.” She was about to make a fool of herself. 

Dan stood and stepped in front of the table. Phil placed a pen on it and stepped back. 

Dan concentrated on the pen. 

And nothing happened. 

Phil sighed and stepped behind Dan. “You’re not good enough to do it with your mind yet. You need something to help the power flow from you, to the pen.” She lifted Dan’s arm and directed it to the pen. Spreading Dan fingers so they pointed at it, she whispered in her ear. “Now, focus. This isn’t a pen. It’s a rock. Imagine the size, the shape. Is it a big rock? A small one? Is it perfectly round, or does it have many points and ridges? How hard is it?” Dan chuckled, and Phil rolled her eyes. “Focus, Dan.”

She could feel the way Phil was pressed up against her, the way her lips brushed against her ear, her hand that was holding her own. “Fuck the rock.” She reached behind her and cupped Phil’s face, turning and kissing the shocked expression right off of it. 

She backed Phil up to the wall, pulling away. 

“Were you just gonna kiss me that night and never talk about it again?”

Phil wore a blush that softened Dan’s heart. “I thought you hated me for it.”

Dan rolled her eyes. “Didn’t I tell you that I didn’t regret it?”

Phil was silent and shrugged. Her eyes were looking down. It was like GUILT was written over her forehead in big, black letters. Dan sighed, stepping toward her so they were face to face, no where for Phil to go. 

“No one has ever kissed me like that, Phil. And I’ve never wanted someone to kiss me as much as I want you to kiss me right now.” 

Phil looked Dan in the eyes. She tucked that stray hair behind Dan’s ear, the one Dan always tried to make stay but never did. “I like you so much.”

Dan smiled. “I know.”

Phil kissed her, softly at first, and then with everything she had. “Let me take you upstairs.” She whispered in her ear. 

Dan nodded. 

—

Dan felt like she was in unknown territory, but she was so ready for this. Months had gone by, and each one her want for Phil had grown. 

She followed Phil to her room, stepping inside slowly. Phil turned to her and smiled. The entire room was taken up by books and plants and candles. So many candles. She watched Phil breathe in slowly, and on her exhale, every candle was lit with tall flames. 

Dan was amazed as much as she was turned on. 

She didn’t think it set in yet, the fact that her and Phil were actual witches. What kind of fantasy was she living in?

The one where Phil was reaching to take her shirt off apparently. She watched as Phil’s nice, smooth arms picked up the hem of her shirt and brought it over her head. She fixed her glasses, pulled up her fallen bra strap, and then stepped closer to Dan. 

Dan couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Her skin looked smooth, but Dan was too shy to touch. Dan let her eyes drop to her breasts, but they shot back up just as quickly. 

Standing there, shirtless and in black skinny jeans, Phil never looked more beautiful. 

Dan felt like she couldn’t move, but Phil smiled at her so sweetly, it shocked some life back into her. She stepped forward, reaching out to touch Phil’s tummy, running her fingers down her sides, and then capturing Phil’s lips in a slow, wet kiss. 

Phil deepened it, licking into her mouth like she owned it, pressing their bodies together tightly. Dan ran her hand up her back and then down, moving it to her front and playing with the button of her jeans. 

Phil pulled away, Dan’s hand falling short as she backed up to the bed with a mischievous smile. 

“Why do you have to make everything so difficult?” 

Phil laughed and then pulled out a pen. “Either fuck the rock or fuck me. Your choice.” She held it in the palm of her hand. “Now, do it.”

Dan sighed heavily. She focused on the rock. It would fit in Phil’s hand, but it would be very heavy. She thought of Phil’s smooth skin, and thought that this rock would be the smoothest ever. And then, just to make Phil smile, it would be in the shape of a heart. She concentrated on those traits, holding her hand out, and felt the sparks at her fingers. Smooth, heavy, heart-shaped rock. 

Phil had to hold it with two hands, that’s how heavy it was. She smiled happily at Dan, holding the (slightly oblong) heart shape. 

“Are you happy now?”

“Very. Come here.” She charmed the rock to float over to her dresser and sit there while she moved to the middle of the bed. 

Dan crawled over her, sitting in her lap. She played with the hem of her shirt, looking at Phil from under her lashes. With all the bravery she had, she took it off and tossed it to the floor. Phil put her hands on her waist, reaching up to kiss her some more. She couldn’t get enough of Phil’s mouth on hers. 

She kissed down Phil’s jaw, to her neck, and bit the skin there, enjoying the sounds of Phil’s moans in her ear. Dan then backed up, putting her hair into a ponytail, looking straight into Phil’s eyes. 

“God, you’re literally the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

Dan blushed, reaching for Phil’s pants to pop the button open. “I need you naked, like ten minutes ago.”

“Right back at you.”

They giggled and undressed and when Phil’s bra came off, Dan couldn’t help but take a nipple in her mouth, nibbling on the soft and sensitive skin. Something about Phil just made Dan want to take a bite out of her. Same went for Phil apparently; that girl couldn’t keep her teeth out of Dan for two seconds. 

Dan laid on the bed now, Phil between her legs, teeth sunk into her thigh. Dan could feel how wet she was, knew it was noticeable through her panties. She threw her head back and moaned when Phil kissed her through them. 

She sat up, unhooked her bra, and laid back down. Phil pulled it away from her arms, exposing her tits to the cold air. 

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

They kissed again, Dan tasting the faintest wetness of herself on Phil’s lips and loving it even more. Phil kissed down her neck and she moaned loudly, squeezing Phil with her legs. She held Dan’s breasts, admiring them before laying wet kisses on each nipple. Phil licked down her belly, down her thighs, and then stuck her fingers under the top of Dan’s underwear, pulling them down and off. She was so god damn wet. Phil spread Dan’s legs, and then licked right between her lips, sucking on her clit to top it off. 

Dan worked hard to keep her legs from trapping Phil’s head there, but she still found herself closing them. Phil didn’t complain one bit, eating Dan out with a tongue that felt like magic. 

Phil pressed a finger into Dan and hooked it up, running her tongue in circles around her clit. Dan was thrashing and moaning, holding her tit in one hand, the other alternating from her hair to Phil’s hair to the bed sheets. 

Sparks began to come out of nowhere. That same gold light and wispy air filled the room. Dan was close. 

Phil didn’t stop. She licked and sucked and fucked Dan with her fingers, until Dan was silent and she tensed up. Phil felt the throb of her orgasm around her fingers and on her tongue, not stopping until Dan’s whines quieted and her hand was in her hair, trying to pull her off. 

Phil looked up at Dan from between her thighs, loving the worn-out, blissful face she was wearing. She wanted to see that face every day for the rest of her life. 

Dan pulled Phil up and laid her down, hands reaching insider her panties and rubbing her clit so soft and so good. She kissed Phil’s lips, tasting herself there, and moaned. She entered Phil with two fingers, using her thumb to rub her. 

“Faster.” Phil whispered. And Dan’s fingers got to work. She pushed in and pulled out fast, arm cramping, but wanting Phil to cum her brains out like Dan just did. Phil wrapped her hand around Dan’s neck and leaned in for a kiss, biting Dan’s lips when she was close. 

She clamped her legs around Dan’s hand and came, moaning into Dan’s mouth. 

“Fuck.” Dan pulled her hand away. Covered in Phil’s wetness, she looked Phil in the eyes and licked her fingers clean. 

“You’re disgusting.”

“It’s only fair.”

They laughed, naked, sweaty, and cuddled up to each other. 

Dan could see Phil was falling asleep after a while. This world she had fallen into was insane and unlike any other. It was still going to take a lot for her to take it in, but she was so ready. Dan felt like a different person from the messy, sad person who first walked into the Witch’s Brew. 

She looked at Phil. She looked at her hands, sparks flying. Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this fic, jen! when thinking about magical realism this is what popped into my brain and I hope it’s not too tropey! I loved writing it, and I hope you have a happy holidays!


End file.
